fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers in Fantasy Land chapter 1
Yolo mY name is Tony Stark and I have a stroy to tell you. It started in the first Iron Man movie. This year it was 2009 and my movie came out recently before den. I have two sequels coming up. The first is absolute shit, and the second one is good for the first half. Anyways, by the way I’m not sixteen but I’m not seventeen. I’m sixteen and a half. It’s ver essatntial to the story. My favprite music is heavu meta. I’m an goth in case ypu couldn’t tell. I was wearing nice suits that were back (get it cause I’m gothic) My IQ is 208. I’m five foot five. I have black hair that isn’t died. My friend named is Rhodey is my black brother. My dadddy died when I was 3982 old. I have 1986250 dollars. I’m a mutlie billionare who is older and richer than Bruce Wayne Yes DC and Marvel are in the same universe. Bruce Wayne is fourteen and a half and his recently died. Okay, let’s somwhat try to desribe movie now. I was riding in a car in a war zone in a country they never named in the movie. Three milsatry people were inside with me, two guys and one somewhat sex bomb chick. The more mantally retarred of the two guys wnated picture of me. He had peace sigm, I said no way. Then i thought about it, and I said okay simbers. We took picture and bullets mmna dfires and mislles started flying towards us. omewhat sex bomby shcik gpot out of car first and metal shitty stuff flew into her first. “No save me11111” I pleaded with my black nail polish and the others tyelled to. I don’t what they werre yelling about buy they where yelling to. “Are they fucking preps or what!” I siad about teh people attacking. The oher guys ran out of place and said that I should to so i wou;dn’t die. But like ten thousnad second after they stepped out they died. I got ou and ran to giant rock and hid from ginat missle and bullets and fires flying down from sky and metal scraps and human centipede. I was no I crided tears of blood down my face 9Get it cause I’m gothic). Then I pised my pants becuase missle was wlaking at ad me and bob bob bob. I blakced out like you do whne you lose in battle in pokemon game. Get it cause I play pokemon. I favroite is Sinnoh and my least favorite is Unova. Ihave dmixed opnions baout Kalos since it doesn’t come out until 2013. Bailey loves Kanto. Lol. ANyways back to describing y past and myslef. When I was six yeard ols I went to school with this chick named Sasparriwlla. She was in my class. During class, I walked up to her, and aksed if she wanted to meet my dadddy. “Hey copy and paste name her. Do you want to see my daddy work on stuff and have dinner with girls and pedo.” I asked. She loke at me wondering what what my disblity way. “I understood like two percent of what you said.” She replied. his fukicng preppy baby bastard wasc rying in the back. Her name is Kaydena nd I will sleep with her twenty years from now. “You fucking poser preppy son of a bitch.” I said and walked away. Back to moive now. So wnayways when it said tweleve hour ago there was theis ritual cerreeemmont at my house. Rhodey my black gothic brother walked up and siad that wiinning price was for me. The price was for me and he said I was so stupid to. Then scary main villainN walked up to us and was getting the prize and gave lecture. “I’m not Tony Stark and I think anyboyde high a IQ higher than 2 would know that. nyways, I will get this prize to Tony and here is some poihtless exposistion. Tony dad was good. I worked for him. We where friends.We raised ony somehwat side. Tony dad died. With bomb. Tony sad. He was alone. He stayed in room all dad everyday. He gotu out of room when he was fiftten and went to school for teh first time EVA! He made friend with Rodey and becmae gothic bitch. Then he got high grades and teahcer was proud and sent him to war zeone were he can make jericho missle and set up plot for moive. By thew ay I’m Obidiah and I’m villain. See you soon when I give Tony prize.” Obidiah walked down. ‘What the fuck?” Rhodey said confused after Obidiah walked down. “I understood like none of that. Anyways back to the party.” Rhodey walked down and saw me playing poker with sex girls. Becuase their only purpose in this entire series is to have sex with me but I’m virgin. Until tonoght becuase I have sex in teh moive. In realty we talked in Pepper sucks balls. Get it cause she’s straigt. Rhodey ave me bad look and said “What is wrong with you? You make Black Widow look well and she doesn’t even have engish first language.” “No I so fucking don’t!” I yelieded, and then............................................................................ we jumped on each other on the poker table and started fighting. People thought we were making out and then Obidiah walked in with horror and then changed to look of pleasure. “Get room you preppy bithces!” I gave him murderous look. “I’M A GOTH!111111111” I yelled and Rhodey gave me condom and prize. “I was giving you your prize.” He siad, and handed it me. I was confused about condom. “So you can screw Pepper tonight.” Then he took it away. “Nobody wants to see your children. I would rather see Hulk’s children. Imagine how ugly and retarded they would be.” Then Rhodey walked away. Then I walked out of room place and was wlalkibg to my car. “What! Are you gothic? I’m gothic to!” That fucking lirar prep who wanted sex at teh start of teh movie asked. ‘LETS FUCKING HAVE SEX LOL111111” she said and I took off my pants and we called some people nd did some stuff like Dumblydore style. “Oh my fucking Dumblydore!” I yelled and then.......... “I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!” It was Rhodey. The next morning I woke up and walked around me room. Then I got text messgae from Rhodey. “Where are you? You need to be at airplane all right? Or are you too stupid to even understand that?” The text said, I masterbated to it. Tnen I got car and Peppr Pots was talking to fucking sex chick about more plot stuff with me. “Tony is a fucking bithc. I knew him since I was baby. I amd person at side lines when people take care of him. I wash laundry becuase I wash landuary. His favorite actor is Johnny Deep (get it mom becuase you love him lol go fuck some Johnny Deep lol). I said sex with his dad once, I was the one who raped him. I amd camp hpuse person and that is important part of plot. By the way, we need to act stupid because we are not supposed to know Obodiah is villain. During that thing.. I thought of him the one. His is name is Rgodey. The black brother gothic brother of Tony.” Rgodey walked in looking all secudey and sexy and shity. “Why does everybody call me gothic! I’m not gothic! I’m a nerd.” Rhodey said and walked away. I was walking to airplane and I saw a man with boobs. He gave me directiona and told me that I needed to sleep in plane amd that really funny scene is in plane soon. I can’t wait. I was unnning now the plane becuase I wanted surprise. Rhodey was waiting me! What I was I excuse going to be? “I was being masticated by the chock last night.” Rhodey was look was congused look on his face. “She was eating you?!” “Mainly my peni.” “Too much information.” “I have a spare.” “Tony shut the fuck up.” Rhodey moaned loudly while comanding meh to say dat, “Yes I cussed like you wanted me to. Happy now?” “Was it fun?” I asked. Rhodey pucnched me in arm I cried tears of blood of blood down my face (Get cause I’m gothic) “Oh my god Tony, are you okay? Or at least decent.” “Fuck off!” I yeiled, and we got in the plane. Inside we where debating if we shoud have rink or not. “Fuck you no. Cussing is fun actually, thanks Tony. ANyways, you’re seventeen.” “Sixteen and a half. Not sixteen, not seventeen, sixteen and a half. Get it right!” I yelled, and ripped his shirt up like how bears do their prey. Then I scrathed his body, and his was bleeding from injury. “Calm down!” Rhodey said. I stopped since calm down are the only words that can make me stop. Stop it makes me go even harder since those are teh two worst words in history. I sat down, panting from my rage. “What was my age have to do with anything anyways?” I asked, and Rhodey sighed. “If you under 18, you can’t smoke. If you under 21, you can’t drink. You not 21.” The he thougt about it. “Maybe one drink will be okay!” Then we had party. Strippers and conaomd nand lol and I lost me viriginity to Pepper, Rhodey, Obidiah, Chcik from the start, Bruce Wayne, Sheriff Callie, Peck, Andreana, Minney Mouse, Mickey mouse, Daisy from Pokemon, Daisy from Mickey Mouse, Wonder WOman, Black Widow, Nick Fury, Geido, Lance, Charmander, Princess Liea, Padmade, Anakin, Herminoe, Ron, Voldimort, James Bond, the girls robots from robots, Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way, Natiliae Portman, Gwen from Total Drama, Strawbeery ShortCake, Dora the Exploroer, Sora, Mimi even thoyghs she’s like five, Willow from Buffy, Buffy, Zander, Giles, Angel was screaming out of terror, Sanp, Lupin, the stars from CLue, Monthy Python and teh Holy Grail cast, Quest for teh Holey Grail Quest, Gandalf teh Grey and White, Chuck Norris, Chris from Total Drama, Lily, Ted Mosby, Barney teh Dinosaur, Barney from How I met ypur Mother, Martin, Marunhes Dagon, Agumon, Mr. T, Spider Man, Green Goblin, Catowman, Howard the Duck, Jar Jar Binks, and evry lighsaber ever made. I forgot Doc Mucstufffins and every one of her toys. Escpially Stufffy, he was the best one. (This didn’t really happen, he was just drunk as all Hell thinking that was what really went down. As it turns out it was just a chess match while Tony was grinding on the floor of the airplane and everybody had to watch him do this while they were giving him a disgusted look, except for Bruce Wayne who just happened to think that was funny.) LOL it was soooooo hawt! “That was fucking epic!” Bruce Wayne said, and everybody left the plane while it was still going. “That was the most disgusting thing I have ever had to witness.” RHodey said, but goo news is that we landed after my condom exploded with cum. That leads us up to teh start of teh story now. I woke up in a room. A man was looking at me, wondering what the fuck was going on. Then the best part of the movie starts111 of da start. I had vison when face was gong in water and people said ‘hat ar you goning to do to make jecirofho missliele/” I looked at them and pissedon them then gave answer. “Fuck off you stupid poser preppy son of s ivthced.” I said and then they took off dthujrwe ir clothes and beat me up with their pants. “What the fuck!!!!!?????//////1111111111111” I pleaded and then giy from clahs of titan appeared and saved da day lol. I kiiseed him nd was about to secx him but he left screaming. (The man feared Tony.) “Oh my fucking masterbate we musyt send you away to prson for plot related purposeds!” The guys iwth ten sex rings said he was Ben Kingsley. He was, like,m almost in his 80’s or somert shortbgn liuke thar. I woke up and found man from Iron Man 3 in the room with mi. \ he looked liek a nerd, well better than a fucking poepr or prep at least. I luaghed. I showed my blck dress and he started to luagh at me (get it cause I’m gothuc {What are you going on about now, Tony?}) Cause he was such a fucking sex bomb. “I saw you at part y but u never saw me what tyhe fuck?” I yeioled and then teh other man said teh amsae exact fucking theing. “Le my ask same question so I will copy nd paste.” He said and copye and apsted my words onto his mouth. “I saw you at part y but u never saw me what tyhe fuck?” ANd gothci(The two went on with a silly fight for almost two in a half hours asking the same thing because they are all assholes.) Lol. “I fucking love you.” The guy said, and I slapped him because I was stargt. Then guy from iron Man movie walked in and looked at us. “I wnat you to build ultimate jerciao misssile what do you sayd? I will atke you putside becyase that is pary of scriptr>” Thehn he lead me and guy outside. Hi nanem we will call big baddy. Get casue big daddy but instead of a d it’s a b. I’, such a fuckig genius right? Then pousitde we saw some bihg misssile taht where bigger than my penis. Gte it becuae my penis is a s big as a bridge. Wait until boner lol. (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.) “Oh my fucking god when is Jar jar going to save teh days?” I asked scared becuase Jar Jar is teh main hero of the story. “Jar Jar is Star Wars bumbass” Guy with burning afrod on his face said. then showed us missile place. “Okay fucking loser who doesn’t even know 1+! I will show you why I neede missile from ypu. So there is this war we neevr expanded on in the entire movie, and if you make one, then we will win. ten becum (get it cum) more pwerful and tae over WRODL LIEK HOW YU DID WHEN THE MOVIE DEMANDED IT FOR PLOT RELATED PURPOSEDSWITH YOU DADDY!” He siad calmly. Then he got a boner. Get becuase boners suck and vaginas are so much more sexy. “Fine I will amek 1 becuase teh movie tells me to.” I asnswered, nd we went back to cave. I started workijng on missle and we randomly got items from servanst of afro man an Benn Kinsgely ring mand so we could make it. Gte it becuase it’s part of plot and movie was so good that it box officed 585 million dollars. “Tony I have trgoac story to tell becuase my person needs character development so people could acthelly get it hell feel bad for me when I fake die.” I was like holy shot okay. I need to take a crap. Gte it because people get horny around crap look it up if you don’t believe me. Then I crapped my panst in the bathroom. I put my hands in there, and then the events of Taco Bell happened.PM me if you wnat the details becuase Taco Bell is Baileys favorite fanfiction. She rectes it everday. She loves it. Anywasys bakc to story. ‘What is ypur tragic back story is it worse than mes?” I asked gettimg all warm inside bcause i was thnking about those sexy ten year ols at school. Foresahdow for Nick Furty. “Okay so it started when i was 29. I had family. They where nice. We got vacation. It was to contiet taht we not live in. Then my dad got boner. Lol. Me madke face didgusted.” FOr one me was one make face digusetd. “He made boner over si year old. Anyways so somethig happened. They died. I cried. I was actually only 7. I lied baout 29. So then I was like I need strip club. So I strip club and then person with afro found me. Then we loled. Thne e took me. Thne I met Ben Kingslety. tHen I was forced to prison. Once a week I have a hooker visit me. That is my tragi backstroy.” I stoof there confused. “traht’s not tragic. But porrply written. Even I coudl do better than that you fucking poper prep.” I siadn and then he started to cry piss. I looked at hom confused. that was when something amazineballs happeed. “Mesa Steve Rogers. Mesa save yousa alla.” I cried thinking that he sounded tlike Ja Ja Bnks and I wathced phantom Menace again. Steve said in his pink preppy fucking voice. I rolled my gthic sexy eyes (get it cauxe I’m gothic and sexier than france). Story scare T.J. “I will not Guilmon’s Heat with you Guilmon.” It was................................................................... CLint Blacker lookeing at us scared nand crying love oil and tears of bloord. SO in other words he was crying like Rhdey. Then me wook up wondeing who the fuck these where. Takato was next to me. “Hey.” Takato said. “What fucker whats fuck up?” I said. Thne me remembered love was Rhodey. I got Penny to kick Takato out with legs and she is thirty for this scene. Takto may or may not return in story. I walked up to Penny and saw blu thing in my stomach and I said “What the fuck up?” Then Penhy said said. “R u o k?’” Penny asked as she sex Ebony. I cried and sex with my bner I screamed a little too because it was fucking hot. I love watching girls have sex with each other. Boobs and vagina on each other and girls screamgasim. Morgan should make alternate fanfccitin count for this sory because Dipper Taco Bell Goes To. Rhodey walked and in aput arc reactor inside me body. “LOL11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111” Rhodey said. This is worst fan fition ever. Then Ben Kinslhey mandarin walked in. “Yes we skipped towo and a hlaf movies already.” Then he blew up me house like in Iron Man 3. Because my house is my bitch. Get it bitch. Cause bitch is sexy. Then Obbidah walked n. “Don’t you want cheeseurger cause that’s what you like dn in first movie.” “How fuck did fuck you fuck know fuck? Fuck fuck fuck.” i instantly feel lin love cheeseburger from Iron Man 1. My lily dick masterbated. Cause Liliy is awesome in Iron Man 1. “I need to make Iron Man suit now. Wait shouldn’t I still b in cave and make grey one? That was like half teh fucking movie anyway. Takato come back ad suck my dick>” But Takato was too bust having sex with Guilmon like in Guilmon’s heat. “Hoe many spell ing erroes in there in this story?” Rhodey asked. Ten Ben Kingsley mandarin teleported me back to cave to make grey suit feel bad for guy who dies so Rhodey could could asave me and then I get hceeseburger and stop weapon making so I can make suit become iron Man save city and fight Obdiah and then the fucking end. Baily loves bears. We should make movie out of that. So I was in cave again. hen I idea. Make grey Iron Man suit. So I made it. Then i needed to load ir. So then guy ran with out rokm with guna nd then was chasing the people awayso from me so I can get suite on and make it work. Then me dck grew to 5000000000000000000000 iches.